In Autumn
by Tokay
Summary: Dosu needs Zaku one night. ZakuDosu. Slash.


A.N: Ugh this is probably mistake galore. Right now, this is first draft, and I may edit later... But, I was dying to just finish and submit this already :)

-

-

-

In Autumn

It was going to rain. This was obvious in the way the wind blew outside the Dosu's open window. Yet the sky was still dark and clear. The purplish storm clouds had not yet patched over the stars and the moon. With the moon watching over it, cloaking it with light, the night was not dark—even at the late hour. The trees were not yet a full silhouette against the shadowy blue sky. The greenness of the rattling leaves, shaking from the rickety spider web of branches, was still apparent.

The air may have been thin, but it was misted over with a heavy layer of humidity. For a moment, it had felt like a summer night, all glowing and warm. But, just when one would expect to see a lustrous firefly at flight, the wind bit back. Everything in its path was trapped between its teeth. It yanked the trees one way and spit out the weak branches, scattering them to the foundation of huge plant.

The walls had shielded Dosu from the fangs of the wind, but with an open window, it could nothing to protect his small body from his chill. It was not like the breath of winter, which was so blistery that it was almost lined with icicles. This breeze was gentler, and even more it countered the warm air. It was the beginning of autumn.

Lying in bed, Dosu clutched the blankets closer to his body as the wind blew in. The room around him was dark but illuminated by candles. As they flickered back and forth, shadows danced across the ceiling in unfamiliar shapes. Dosu watched the flames twitch which a strong stare.

Fire.

It had existed in his life from the beginning. He carried its scars everyday… But tonight, fire was not an object. It was a powerful feeling inside of him when his thoughts drifted to his teammate Zaku. Within his chest, his body became set aflame when he remembered the fate of boy's arms. The bug freak from Konoha had blown off Zaku's right arm and nearly did the same on his left.

Anger burned inside of him as the image of his teammate crippled and hurting flashed in his mind. He couldn't stand to see Zaku, usually so cocky and confident, reduced to such a pitiful creature. He couldn't stand to watch it…

Tonight, however… Anger was not the fire that burned inside him. This was a different feeling, unlike any Dosu had ever felt before. It settled lower within him, circling around his pelvis, like planets orbiting the sun.

Dosu couldn't understand what he was feeling, or why it made him think of Zaku and random features of the boy that he always thought were his best. Like his shoulder blades—which he caught a brief glimpse of while the two bathed in a nearby steam. Or his hair, which always seemed to look perfect from day to day. Even more, Dosu couldn't understand why this feeling made him want to touch his own body, up and down.. And then lower, where his body was…

His hands had nearly ghosted over the skin, when Dosu finally decided to see Zaku. After all, it was _him_ who was making him feel this way. He crawled from the haven of his blankets and sheets and landed gently on the ground. With a soft whisper, he hushed out the candles.

He would not return to his room tonight.

---

Lying in his bed, Zaku drifted back and forth from a state of wakefulness to sleep. Prolonged in his drowsily state, the golden shadows created from the candles in his room performed a show for him. Their swift movements added more and more weight to his already drooping eyelids. They would have closed completely—he was so comfortable in warm blankets that sheltered him the night's cold breeze. But, they were immediately shot open when he felt a sudden presence in his room.

"Dosu?"

And, there he was before him. In the candlelight he looked so different, so unlike the merciless creature he was in battle. He looked softer in this light, almost gentle.

Still standing in his doorway, Dosu gently closed the door to Zaku's room.

"Dosu," the other nin repeated. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you tonight, Zaku," Dosu's body began to shake slightly. "But, I've been unable to sleep. My mind has been plagued by a certain thought…"

If it were Kin, disrupting his sleep with the same excuse, he would have broken out into an angry fit that had the potential to turn violent. She was just a teammate he was forced to live and train with on a daily basis. But, this was Dosu, and Dosu was only a teammate to him as well, wasn't he? After all, the two had recognized any relationship between them, whether it is friendship or more. Saving each other from sticky situations just seemed like a natural reaction.

Of course, if it Kin, he'd just let her die. That dumb bitch obsessed with her freakishly long hair…

But, him and Dosu were close. They spent all of their time together. The thought of Dosu hurt was one that he shook out of his head. And now, here he was before him, looking for advice from him—Zaku! The one who, as he said himself, didn't use his brain!

This was almost too good to be true.

"..And what is this 'certain thought'?" Zaku asked softly.

Dosu's body began to shake a bit more violently. His shoulders threatened to give out.

"It's you, Zaku…"

All thoughts of sleep were instantly sweep from the blue-haired nin's mind. He became entranced by the older boy's words. His mouth opened, but no words escaped.

Dosu stared at Zaku intensely. "I've never felt this way before! I've never so much need to be…" …touched.

In a quick movement, so smooth like a step in a complicated dance, Dosu undid the tie to his robed top and let it fall into a pool on the floor. He took a step closer to the younger nin's bed.

"Will you… help me, Zaku?"

Dosu had never asked anything of Zaku. He was extremely independent and just fine with fending for himself. And here he was now, begging to be touched…

"Dosu…"

A fire was suddenly aroused within him as well.

Down went the covers, and into Zaku's bed the older nin went. Beneath the sheets he was greeted by the sight of Zaku's chest, golden in the candlelight. His gaze also met the nin's wounded arms, still recovering under wraps. There was no way he could touch Dosu back, at least with his hands… Yet, he seemed perfectly content with feeling their bodies touch.

Dosu looked deeply into Zaku's eyes. "I've never felt this way before…"

"I know."

Slowly, Dosu began to lean towards Zaku with closed eyes, but he stopped part-way.

"Wait," Zaku urged. He placed his hand on the boy's bandages feeling the material on his figures. His gaze then returned to Dosu's eyes. "Can I?"

Dosu swallowed and nodded. "Yes…"

With each unravel, secrets became known and the years of silence that Dosu insisted on were undone. The sudden sight of his face made Zaku feel as if he had known Dosu his whole life, inside out. With every wall down, there was nothing to hide.

Still, Dosu was beyond shy with his appearance. He tried to cover his face, but his efforts were fruitless.

"Dosu, why are ya tryna hide? You're beautiful…"

Dosu glanced up. "You don't mean that," he stated flatly.

"I do. Every word…"

The moment couldn't have been more perfect. A gentle wind tickled their skin as their bodies aligned. The lips met in a gentle touch, so soft but so real. When they broke away, their bodies begged for more. So, they kissed again, deeper this time. They kissed again and again. Deeper each time. They experimented with their tongues and didn't break away until they were gasping for breath.

"Dosu, I can't touch you, but I want to feel you. I want to take care of you like you always took care of me. But, only if you let me…"

Dosu nodded and sealed their anxieties with a kiss.

And then they began.


End file.
